Fury Fights
by waffledude999
Summary: Exactly a hundred years into the future, Jack Young is a worldwide, famous Robot Fighter. His uncle is the champion of the FFL, he is friends with some of the most wealthy Robot Fighters, and he can get any girl he want just by throwing a smile their way. So what happens when he meets, poor, orphaned, HOT Kim Crawford? And what will a bet with Jerry have to do with it? 2nd Fan Fic!
1. Chapter 1

Introduction to Characters:

Jack Young

Age: 20

Height: 6ft 5

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Brown

Personality: Hard worker, nice, tough, never gives up, stubborn, kind, competitive, fighter, smart.

Profession: Karate and FFL Competitor

Family: Emily Young (mom), Kyle Young (dad), Jessie Young (sister), Matthew & William Young (brothers), Jill Richards (aunt), Freddie Young (cousin), Thomas Young (uncle) and Casey Connors (girlfriend)

Robots: Storm Cloud and Fire Knight

Notes: Uncle is world class robot boxer. He is very rich, as his parents are the owners of 'Fury Fights League' or 'FFL', the biggest and best Robot Boxing League in the world. His uncle owns the robot Mars, Doesn't have to work, so he watches and competes in the FFL matches, which his uncle also competes in. Kim makes and fixes all of their robots in Robot Repair Work-Shop where she works, but they don't know her that well. They're not that nice to her either.

Kim Crawford

Age: 16

Height: 5ft 8

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Blonde

Personality: Funny, easy-going, smart (when she wants to be), resilient, open-book, easy to read, hard-worker, strong, sporty, insane (but in a good way).

Profession: Karate, Robot Boxing and FFL Competitor and mechanic.

Family: Kim has none. She's an orphan.

Robots: Arrowhead, Nitro and Nuclear.

Notes: She is the youngest competitor and the only girl in the Robot Boxing business. She owns five medals for 1st place from the Japanese Super League, nine trophies for 1st place from the English Boxing League, three trophies from the Spanish First-Class League, six medals from the French Robot Fights League and two runner up ribbons and seven awards from the International Junior Robot Boxing League 2103, 2104, 2105, 2109, 2110, 2111, 2112. She makes and fixes all of Jack's, Jerry's, Milton's and Eddie's robots, but they don't know her that well. They're not that nice to her either. She is good friends with a load of other mechanics; all of them boys who have crushes on her. She is also good friends with Rudy. Kim considers him as the father she never knew. He trained Kim to fight with her robots, and showed her how to fix and build them. She is really, really, really Southern.

Milton Krupnick

Age: 20

Height: 6ft 8

Eye Color: Blue

Hair Color: Ginger

Personality: Strict, bossy, stubborn, kind (sometimes), very, very smart, hard-worker.

Profession: Karate (not that good) and FFL Competitor

Family: Geoffrey Krupnick (dad, Kristen Krupnick (mom), Derek Davidson (uncle), Carol Krupnick (aunt), Bradley and Katherine Davidson (cousins) and Julie O'Neil (girlfriend)

Robots: Miltonator and Wisdom

Notes: Milton is an FFL Competitor as well. He is best friends with Jack, Jerry, Rudy and Eddie. Kim makes and fixes all of their robots, but they don't know her that well. They're not that nice to her either. He is quite rich, as his parents own the chain highly advanced, modern Boxing Robots.

Jerry Martinez

Age: 22

Height: 6ft 8

Eye Color: Amber

Hair Color: Jet Black

Personality: Confused, funny, clever (when he wants to be), strong, tough and mad.

Profession: Karate and FFL Competitor

Family: Eduardo Martinez (dad, Ariana Martinez (mom), Carla, Buena, Victoria, Alexandria and Ella (sisters), Carlos, Mateo, Moises, Zacharias and Joshua (brothers), Stavros Martinez (uncle), Maya Montez (aunt) and Tyrone, Pepe and Florida (cousins).

Robots: Swaggio-One and Swaggio-Two

Notes: Jerry is FFL Competitor as well. He is best friends with Jack, Eddie, Milton and Rudy. Kim makes and fixes all of their robots, but they don't know her that well. They're not that nice to her either. He's quite rich, as his parents own the Robot Repair Work-Shops, one of which where Kim works.

Eddie Bennett

Age: 20

Height: 6ft 2

Eye Color: Gray

Hair Color: Black

Personality: Polite, kind, nice, shy, tough (sometimes), timid, sheepish and smart

Profession: Karate and FFL Competitor

Family: Graham Bennett (dad, Lucy Bennett (mom), Tilly and Gemma (sisters), Luke and Danny (brothers), Steven Bennett (uncle), Samantha Summers (aunt), Mark and Millie (cousins) and Stacy Wiseman (girlfriend)

Robots: Swift and Clone Code

Notes: Eddie is FFL Competitor as well. He is best friends with Jack, Jerry, Milton and Rudy. Kim makes and fixes all of their robots, but they don't know her that well. They're not that nice to her either. He's quite rich, as his parents own a company who sell top-notch boxing robots.

Rudy Young

Age: 36

Height: 6ft 3

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Brown

Personality: Crazy, mad, disturbing, kind, nice, old

Profession: Karate Sensei and Ex-FFL Competitor

Family: Emily Young (sister-in-law), Kyle Young (brother), Jessie Young (niece), Matthew, Jack & William Young (nephew), Jill Richards (sister-in-law), Freddie Young (nephew), Thomas Young (brother)

Robots: Nero

Notes: Rudy was a FFL Competitor. Jack is his nephew, and Thomas Young is his brother. He is friends with Jack, Jerry, Milton and Eddie. Kim makes and fixes all of their robots, and good friends with her. Kim considers him as the father she never knew. He trained Kim to fight with her robots, and showed her how to fix and build them.

Fury Fights

Jack's PoV

It's May 12th, the year 2112, exactly a hundred years after the first Robot Boxing match took place, the greatest sport ever. Lucky for me, I'm part of it. My Uncle Tommy is the Champion of the FFL for eight years running. He owns the robot, Mars, the best Robot ever built. My robots, Fire Knight and Storm Cloud, are pretty awesome as well. They were built by Krupnick & Co. There son just happens to be one of my best friends, Milton. We both fight in the FFL, along with Jerry Martinez, son of the owners of Martinez & Sons who own the Robot Repair Work-Shops that are set all around the world, and Eddie Bennett, son of the owners of Bennett Incorporated who buy and sell first-class robots.

We all compete in the FFL (Fury Fights League). I'm rich, since my parents own FFL, so I can't mix with the lower class people. It sounds really snobby, but if the press see me hanging out with anyone not rich, not famous or not already known by the world, my reputation will be ruined.

My uncle, Uncle Rudy not Uncle Tommy, teaches us to fight with our robots. He also teaches us karate. He is a sensei for a local dojo called the Bobby Wasabi dojo.

Anyway, here comes Jerry now. He had skinny jeans on, a black v-neck on and was wearing a hoodie, like me. We have to stay hidden from the press, so we keep our hoods up, even inside, unless we're at home or at a party. "Hey, Jack!" he cried. "What up?" "Nothing much, just thinking about the next match" I answered. Jerry nodded. "Yeah, I need to get some new parts for Swaggio-Two at the Repair Shop" he told me. "Do you wanna go now?" "Yeah sure" I replied.

We walked down into the high street in California, where we live. The Robot Repair Work-Shop was just by the beach, so we had decided that we would hit the beach after we got the parts for Jerry. We obviously would call on Eddie and Milton as well. We wouldn't leave them out.

Once me and Jerry got into the center of the high street, paparazzi appeared every where. I don't mind the press, it's just when you want to go out in privet and peace, they come out of nowhere.

"Jack! Jack!" they all cried. "Jack!" Cameras flashed all around me, trying to capture all of me on film and on picture. Hey, I am the son of the owners of the FFL and the nephew of the greatest Robot Boxer ever. "What have you got planned for your next match?" one asked me. "I'm just gonna train Fire Knight as well as I can for the upcoming match against Zak Mori" I answered. Zak Mori is a very talented boxer, it's just that, well, I hate him. "Your going to use Fire Knight?" another one asked. "Maybe, it depends how well he responds to my training" I said. "You train your own robots?" a small man said. "Well, no. I have people to do that for me" I answered. The suddenly started to write something down on their notebooks, or started to talk into the cameras.

Then one guy asked me about my love life. "I am still dating Casey" I answered. "Are you not having an affair?" one woman asked me. "No! Why would you say that! Oh yeah, because you all are jack-asses!" I cried. And with that, I walked off. Jerry followed closely behind me, like a little puppy dog.

We pushed the door to the Robot Repair Work-Shop open and looked inside. I still had my hood on, so it was covering most of my face. Jerry took his down, so you could clearly see his face. There were seven or eight boys in their, and one girl. She had her blonde hair pulled back into a ponytail, and she had a smear of grease on her face. She had a black base-ball hat on, with black converses on her feet. She was wearing black dungarees, half of it hanging down by her waist, with a black 'Gym Class Heroes' concert t-shirt on. It was covered in grease. She was laughing at something one of the guys had said. She had a cute laugh. She was cute. Wait, I didn't say that! I can't even see her face because of the grease stain and the hat.

"Hey, can I help y'all with anythin'?" she asked, a Southern accent clear in her voice. "Yeah, we want some new parts" I told her. She looked taken aback by this. "What, for a new 'personality, 'cause y'alls seems a bit rude" she said, sarcastically. The guys in there all laughed. "No, for a robot!" Jerry said. "No shit, Sherlock" she muttered. The guys in there started to laugh again. Will she stop joking around? It's like being in a room with millions of confused Jerry's!

"Whadda y'all need?" she said. "Two arms, one foot and a laser beam automatic revolver" Jerry answered. "I think y'all already got a foot and arms" the girl said. "And I'm not really gonna trust y'all with a laser beam revolver." "No, it's for his Robot Boxer, Swaggio-Two" I told her. "Oh" she gasped. Then she smiled. "Hey I've seen y'all on ESPN, fightin' in the FFL!" she cried. Jerry smiled and nodded. "Y'all epic!" she said. Jerry thanked her. "I'm gonna fight against y'all someday, when I'm old enough anyway." I smirked smugly, then I got confused. This girl can't fight with robots. "How old are you then?" I asked. Me and Jerry are both in our 20's. "16" she answered. "So a little kid then?" I said. "How old are y'all?" she asked him. "21" answered I, smugly.

"I fight in the FFL" I said, suddenly. The girl still hadn't recognized me. Well, maybe it was because I'd kept my hood up. "I fight with robots as well" the girl told me. "Yeah, but are you any good?" Jerry asked. "Maybe" the girl replied. "That'll be a no then" I said, smirking. She frowned

"I'll go get your parts then." She left the room, and into the basement downstairs.

Jerry laughed. "Girls can't fight with robots" he whispered in my ear. I have to admit, I kind of agree with Jerry. I've never ever seen or heard of a girl fight in any Robot Boxing League. I thought they only let men compete. If I've never heard of this girl, she can't be something special. I know it sounds mean, but I heard about James Carroll before he even won the Little League Championship!

The girl came back about ten minutes later, holding a big box of parts. "Take y'all pick" she told Jerry. Jerry started to rustle about in the box. he then frowned. "You have nothing good in here!" he said. I looked in the box too. Jerry was right, scarily. It was full of 2000's junk. Hello! We're in the 2100 century!

"Hey, I used up all my money to buy these!" she cried. "You're not rich?" I asked. Then again, she did have to work here. "Whadda y'all think?" she replied. "Not all of us have to live of daddy's money y'all know!" "Well, why don't you?" Jerry asked. "I don't have a dad" the girl answered. Surprisingly, she didn't seem sad.

"Well, buy some more modern parts, and we'll come back and maybe give you a tip" I said, bitterly. We need to win this battle, and if we don't have any _good_ parts for Swaggio-Two and Fire Knight, we won't win!

"Yeah, a tip!" the girl cried, sarcastically. "Maybe I can add that to my pile of tips from snobby, mean, rich people!" The boys in there laughed, again. "Let's go to the beach Jerry" I muttered, pushing him out the door. "But . . ." whined Jerry. I pushed him out before he could say anything else. That girl gets on my nerves, _already_.


	2. Chapter 2

Jerry's PoV

Me and Jack called on Milton and Eddie and headed down to the beach. Of course, we all had our trunks on. Mine had gummy-bears on them with a pink background (what! I love gummy-bears!), Milton's had robots on them with a blue background, Eddie's was white with skulls on and Jack's was red with sharks on. Obviously, me and Jack had our tops off and we had solid abs (OK, maybe _just_ Jack did). Milton kept his on, blabbing on about sun burn and boring stuff like that.

We found a great spot near the sea and sat down. All of a sudden, a blonde girl and a couple of guys ran past. She was a really, really, really, really _hot_ blonde girl. She stumbled over Jack. "Oh, sorry" she said. She was so hot, she made super-models, prom queens and cheerleaders look like Shrek. Her eyes were a chocolaty brown, her lips were a cherry red and her hair was a golden blonde.

I looked over at the guys; they were shocked, the mouths hung open. Then I looked over at Jack, who was speechless. I couldn't blame him; a really hot blonde girl wearing a navy blue top and blue short-shorts just tripped over _his_ legs. I would be speechless too.

"Blondie, over here!" a tall, tanned, brunette boy cried. He was standing with the other guys who had ran past earlier. "Well, bye" the girl said. "Comin' Kev!" And with that, she left. "Woah" we all gasped.

After the hot girl incident, we all had a game of volleyball. It was me and Jack versus Milton and Eddie. Milton and Eddie were winning, to my shock. Jack, who was normally epic at volleyball, was so bad, it hurt to watch. He just kept staring at the blonde girl, now having a water fight with all the boys. She was laughing, whilst being squirted by at least 8 boys with water pistols. But that wasn't why Jack was staring. It was because she was now wearing a bright, blue _bikini. _And she was being surrounded by boys with _no_ shirts on.

"Dude, just go over and say hi rather than stand there and stare at her!" I cried. This got his attention. "What, I'm not staring!" he replied. Then he turned around to carry on staring. "He so likes her" Eddie muttered. Jack whipped his head around. "I don't like her!" he cried, his face serious, but his eyes saying something completely different. "Sure" we all murmered. "I don't!" he told us. "I bet I could get any girl here I want, so why would I like her?"

Suddenly something in my brain clicked, which is ironic, because Jack says that I don't have a brain. I smirked.

"Jack, you bet that you could get any girl here to fall for you?" I asked him. Jack scoffed. "It offends me that you have to ask" he said. I smiled. "OK, I bet Fire Knight and 50$ that you can't get a _girl of my choice_ to fall for you by Friday" I said to him. It was Tuesday now, so he only had three days to get a girl. "Alright. I bet your secret stash of cookies, a 99% off all brand new parts from Robot Repair Work-Shop and ride in your dad's Porsche" Jack said. I gasped. "Not my secret stash of cookies!" I cried. But then I thought. He won't be able to get the _really_ hot blonde girl to fall for him. And even if he does, he'll break her heart, and she'll need a shoulder to cry on.

"Deal!" I cried, holding out my hand to shake. Jack took it, smugly. "Who's the lucky girl?" he asked. "Her" I said, pointing towards the blonde girl. Jack followed my finger, and his mouth dropped.

When we snapped him out of his gaze, he smoothened his hair out and headed over to the girl. The first thing we saw, was the 8 boys walking over to crowd around the girl as Jack walked up to them. "He's doomed" Milton said. I shook my head, agreeing.

Jack's PoV

I gulped as I saw the 8 boys crowd around the blonde girl. She was being given a piggy-back by one of the older boys, probably about 20 - 21. She got off of his back and turned to look at me. "I just came over to say hi" I said. She smiled at me. "Hi" she said. I smiled back. I swear one of the boys growled.

"Guys, it's cool" she said. "Y'all can go if y'all want." "OK, bye Blondie" one tall, brown haired boy said. He must have been about 20, along with the others, whereas the girl must be about 17-18. They walked away, staring coldly at me.

"Are you here long?" I asked her. "Yeah, we're campin' out up on Mount Steel tonight" she answered. She sounded Southern, like the other girl in the Work-Shop. They can't be the same person though, this person is nicer, and _hotter_.

"You staying up on Mount Steel?" I said. "I'm going to take my robot Fire Knight up to train tonight!" I wasn't really, but I need to let this girl know that I'm Jack Young, famous FFL fighter.

Her eyes lit up. "Y'all Jack Young, the FFL fighter!" she cried. "I'm a huge fan!" Score one to Jack, nil to Jerry. "Really?" I said. "Yeah, I train my robots in the sort of same fight pattern like y'all!" she answered. Woah, this girl has robots?

"You have robots?" I asked her. She nodded. "Three" she said. "Really!" I cried. "Can I see them?" "Yeah sure" she responded. She put her fingers in her mouth and whistled.

Suddenly, the ground shook. Three robots, one navy blue, one neon green and the other jet black, all ran over a hill. "Meet Nitro, Arrowhead and Nuclear" she told me.

My mouth dropped. "You . . . you . . . you t . . . t . . . t . . . t . . . these . . . are . . . y . . . y . . . yours?" I asked, stuttering. She nodded.

Nuclear was the neon green one. Nuclear's eyes were neon green, and had a sharp, yet friendly, look sparkling in them. Nuclear was about 8ft tall, and had neon green lightning bolts painted onto his breast-plate, and had neon green thunder bolts painted onto his arms, so they almost looked like tattoos. He had a human like face, with his green, piercing eyes and a faint smile, as if he used to have a reason to be happy, but now it's just memories and the girl that keep him going.

Nitro was jet black, with golden stripes painted all over his 8ft build. He had gold eyes, gold teeth and and golden mohawk. He was stronger looking than Nuclear, and he looked much tougher. On Nuclear's knuckles were spikes; for ripping parts of machinery out of other robots. My uncle has the same feature.

And finally there was Arrowhead. He was navy blue all over, with a picture of two arrows on his chest. Arrowhead's muscles were shown, and his biceps were very clear. He had striking blue eyes and a cheeky smile.

I looked over at the girl, who was smiling at them. She had now put her short shorts back on, with her bikini top still on.

"Can they fight . . . ?" I asked, trying to get the girl's name. "Blondie" she answered. I looked at her, puzzled. "That's what I go by" she said. "And anyway, yeah, they do." "Can I see?" I asked. "Maybe tomorrow down by the pier" she said, winking at me. Then she handed me a piece of paper. She then walked away down onto the beach by the guys she was with earlier. She whistled like she had done earlier, and the robots ran off again.

I walked back to Jerry, Eddie and Milton, gobsmacked. "What is it?" Eddie asked. "I think I just got her number and a date tomorrow" I breathed. "What!" cried the guys.

Milton's PoV

"What!" we all cried. Jack got a date with the blonde girl? Then I realized something. "Guys, don't you remember? He's Jack!" I cried. "He can get any girl!" Jerry and Eddie nodded in agreement. Jack just smiled, smugly. "What's her name?"Now, who's up for a game of soccer, since Jack failed epically at volleyball?" Jerry snickered. Jack just rolled his eyes.

The final score was 11-0 to Jack and me (Jack did most of the work). "Oh yeah! We won!" Jerry cheered and started to dance. "Actually, we won" I told him. He stopped mid-running man. "Oh" he said. "I demand a rematch!" "How about with ask them?" Eddie asked, pointing to the group of boys from earlier. They were playing volleyball, like we were earlier. "Yeah, sure" Jack said.

"Hey, do you wanna match?" Jerry asked them as we walked straight over to them. They turned around to face us. Suddenly, the blonde girl Jack got a date with, came into view. "Yeah sure" she said. "I was gettin' bored beatin' this lot." She smiled at us.

"Hey, I heard you got a date with Jack" Jerry told her. "Nah, it's not a date" the girl said. Jack suddenly went wide eyed. "What?" he cried. "Yeah, y'all said y'all wanted to see my robots fight" the girl said. "I'm already datin' someone." Jack's eyes popped out of his head and his jaw dropped. "Who?" he cried. "Zak Mori" answered the girl. Jack looked as if he was going to faint. Zak Mori is his sworn enemy. Those two will do anything to crush each other. So if this girl was his girlfriend, it would make Jack want her more. Even if I lose this bet, it would still be hilarious to watch!

"Ha!" cried Jerry. "I'm so gonna win this bet!" He started to dance again. Lucky for Jack, the girl didn't hear. She was too busy talking to a tall, blonde boy.

"Let's play volleyball" Jerry cried. It's us versus you!" Jerry obviously wants to win, which is why he put Jack in our group. "I'll warn you, I'm very good" boasted Jack to the girl. "I'll go easy on you." "Y'all don't have to" said the girl. "I insist" Jack said. "Well, I'm gonna sit out for the first half" the girl said. "Whatever you want" Jack said. Then he turned to us. "We're so gonna win" he told us. We all smiled.

The first half was a disaster; for them. We were winning 17-0 by the end of the round. They were so bad, it was funny. The other team all went off of the pitch to go speak to 'Blondie', who was probably giving them moral support.

We didn't need moral support, as we had this game in the bag.

The second half began.

All of a sudden, 6 of the 8 of the team left the pitch, most of them there tallest and strongest players, and they were replaced by the girl. Jack told her. She smiled at us. "Trust me, I won't" she told us. The boys on her team snickered.

"Three! Two! One!" Milton cried. We all prepared ourselves, positioning each other, glaring at each other and getting ready to hit the ball. "Go!" Jerry cried interrupting Milton.


End file.
